An augmented reality (AR) and/or a virtual reality (VR) system may generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive environment. A user may experience this 3D immersive virtual environment through interaction with various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, gloves fitted with sensors, external handheld devices that include sensors, and other such electronic devices. Once immersed in the virtual environment, user interaction with the virtual environment may take various forms, such as, for example, physical movement and/or physical interaction with virtual elements in the virtual environment, and/or manipulation of an electronic device to interact with, personalize and control the virtual environment.